The Prophecy of the Two
by ShatteredBlossom
Summary: The Mistress has been reborn. But their world is not yet readay for her. So her guardians ship her off to Earth to be raised. But now, 18 yrs later, it is time to reveal her true identity.
1. Prologue

Not too long ago a little girl was born amidst the cries and shouts of war. Thunderclouds roared their anger in the sky, drowning out the screams of the infant. Humans and creatures alike ran for their lives as fire and lightning ripped the battle field apart. So intent on their escape, no one noticed the tiny infant, it's Mother's body lying cold and lifeless. Except one...a man, or so he seemed to be. His body cloaked in the rich robe of a Lord, dark blue in material, swayed slightly as he moved. Tall, thin almost to the point of unhealthy, and old judging by the snow-white of his shoulder length hair and beard, this man carried himself in such a way that he radiated power and wisdom. This man, in his regal blue robes, walked the battle grounds as if in a garden, stepping over the prone figures until he reached the crying infants side. Placing his walking staff down across his knees he bent down to retrieve the child and check it for injuries. Satisfied that the infant remained untouched he rose, still with the infant cradled in his hands. Wise crystal blue eyes peered out through half-moon lenses into the eyes of the now silent infant.

For the infants part it was mainly confused. It knew this was not it's mother but did not sense any danger from it and so remained silent for the moment, yet also wary and on the point of crying. Seeing the strange creature lifting her up it looked at the old man's face wondering why it seemed so much larger than its own. Bright green eyes met crystal blue.

Just as they met, for no longer than a second, the emerald iris's of the baby's eyes flashed gold. But it was enough for the man. Nodding his head in satisfaction he bundled up the child in a ever-green blanket he pulled from inside his coat pocket, before walking off into the night towards the light of a small camp's fire.

With a few miles left to go the man whispered into the night "The beginning of the prophecies has begun. The Mistress has been reborn."

Nakuru looked away from the fire into the dark. Although she couldn't see him she felt him getting closer. Something else was getting closer as well. A different Aura smaller and yet more powerful than anything. Her eyes grew wide when a thought clicked into her mind. Could it be her? No. She wouldn't think about that until it was confirmed. Gathering her cloak around her she stood and made her way out into the dark towards the direction she felt him coming. No one noticed the fine Lady leaving since they were all too busy preparing the tents and looking after the wounded.

Stepping lightly so as not to make any unnecessary noise she wound her way through the bloody corpses. When she thought she was far enough away from the camp she called softly "Clow?"

A little bit to her left a shadow shifted and Clow came into view. "Nakuru." He greeted with a nod of his head.

Nakuru had to stifle a startled yelp. She never had gotten used to his entrances. Quickly she took in his appearance. An old habit of hers that at times, came in quite useful. Like now. "Clow what's that bundle in your arms?" she had spotted the bulge of cloth that was wrapped protectively in his arms, as if it was the most precious of treasures.

He shifted slightly and that was when she sensed the aura. Her eyes widened yet again with surprise. Going onto her tip toes she was able to peer down into the blanket's many folds and spied the top of a small head covered with fiery red hair. The puzzling Aura she had sensed with Clow's earlier was coming from the baby which solved a lot of the puzzles.

"Meet Sakura." Clow whispered bending so that she no longer had to stand on her tip-toes to see the sleeping infant.

Nakuru's mind was swimming with questions. "Is she...?" she couldn't finish. The little girl looked so innocent and pure she didn't want to believe it, But she had to once Clow nodded his head sadly.

"Yes. This is the new Mistress. Blessed and cursed with unbelievable power that everyone will want to possess." Clow's eyes became haunted as he looked down at the baby and they shone with unshed tears. "And it is because of this power that I have decided to send her off to live on a different planet until she is needed here."

"Clow!" Nakuru's voice was sharp with surprise and something else...something close to pain and anger.

"That is not your decision! Her fate will be decided by the _whole_ Council not just you alone." _What are you thinking Clow?_ Nakuru wondered. _What is it that you know that has made you make this decision? What are you hiding?_

"the Council are fools!" he bit out harshly. Nakuru staggered back a few steps as if slapped. "They would make her train in the Tower saying it was the safest way. Knowing it would instead be her end." The anger in his eyes and voice seemed to lesson as he sighed "No Nakuru. The Council will not decide this matter. As powerful as they may be, they are still humans with the same weakness that caused this war."

Nakuru echoed his sigh, defeated. "Very well Clow. You know what is best. Which planet will be given such an important task? Which planet would accept knowing the danger?" Nakuru also knew the Council would have decided that but she had been raised there all her life and so had had to try.

"They will not know."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed in outrage

"shh!" Clow scolded softly as the baby shifted in her sleep before falling back into deep slumber. "Be careful. Do not wake her."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous and... and illegal what your suggesting is!" she continued more softly but that did not mean with any less anger. "That goes against all we stand for!"

"Stood for Nakuru." Clow whispered. "That Age has ended with Sakura's birth as proof. Many things will change including the rules by which we must follow. Remember Naku, our loyalty lies with the Mistress and whoever she protects, not with the land in which we have waited for her return." The sharpness of his tone made it clear that he knew what her line of thoughts had been.

Nakuru lowered her head in shame. She knew this. But her thoughts had been clouded since it was such a long time she had been on this planet. She couldn't help but feel some sense of loyalty towards the place she was reincarnated. "You are right. I am sorry."

Clow nodded in satisfaction. He knew she meant it. After all she could not lie. "We will bring her to earth."

"Earth! That weak planet! She will not know anything about fighting or..." Nakuru's complaints were stilled by a sharp look from Clow. She sighed. How she hated being the youngest. "Very well. Where on Earth shall we put her?"

"We will give her to a family in China. Only the foster parents will know who she really is. That way she will get all the combat training that world can provide along with the peacefulness that will make her into a great leader." Clow's eyes softened on his younger 'sister'. "Do not be so quick to judge the qualities of a planet Naku. Just because Earth is young does not mean it is not grand. Now come we must deliver her before anyone else locates her Aura."

With a resigned sigh Nakuru nodded and she and Clow hype-jumped into orbit. She may not agree fully with this plan but she knew it was for the best. But she also knew that the next couple of years were going to be quite busy for her and her 'brother'. A lot had to be done before the world was ready for the coming of the Mistress and vice versa.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Normal Life.**

"Sakura Kinomoto!" screeched a middle aged woman as she stalked into the Library. A young woman -no more than 18-19 looked up from a giant book to stare at her curiously.

"Yes Mama?" she asked in a voice that seemed to tinkle like glass bells. Soft and fragile the voice still seemed to be heard all over the room, commanding everyone to listen to it. A lot like it's owner.

"Lord Mariage's son just called to express his outrage to us." She ground out through clenched teeth. Sakura flinched at this. Uh-oh..."You wouldn't happen to know anything about this now would you?"

Slowly sitting up, Sakura marked her page and set the book down. She looked up at her mother her jade eyes flashing slightly in knowing before she nodded her head.

Mama growled in anger. "Sakura how many times are you going to do this to me? Is it so hard for you to just be pleasant to people of our status? All I asked of you was this simple favor but you can't even do that! How will you be able to lead our Clan if you cannot even control your anger around a simple lord!"

Sakura just sighed. She had heard all of this before many, many times. It wasn't that she tried to be rude but what's she supposed to do! The guy tried to feel her up! She told her mother so when she stopped for breath.

"You could've just removed his hand and leave his company instead of giving him a black eye and bruised ribs.!" Was her mother's answer. Sakura sighed yet again. She knew it was hopeless to get her mother to see straight but she had had to try. Looking up again at her mother to see if she was finished she swept a piece of her honey brown hair away from her face to see her mother looking down at her with now soft eyes. She tilted her head in confusion her jade eyes questioning this sudden silence.

"Oh Sakura..."Mama sighed sitting down next to her daughter on the lazy boy couch. "I'm sorry for ranting at you again. It's just..." she trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"It's just that I'm not like your other daughters? That I would rather fight then flirt?" Sakura filled in for her. Mama looked at her with sad eyes before nodding her head. Sakura sighed. "Mama," she took one of her hands in both of her own shifting so that she was facing her mother. "For the past 4 years you have tried to get me to like make-up and clothes more than swords and magic. But it-will-not-happen." She emphasized the last words s if to try and puncture her Mother's barrier. "I will never be like Mei and Lei or Ayame. And I refuse to try and change myself to become like them. I am happy the way I am Why can't you be too?" Tears of anger and sadness fought to roll down her smooth pale cheeks but she refused to give in to them.

"I don't want you to change Sakura. I just want to know you'll be able to handle all the problems that include nobility without resorting to violence." Mama also had tears in her eyes. This only helped to make Sakura angrier.

"And what have I been doing since I turned 16?" she whispered in controlled anger. Mama blinked. She knew Sakura was just holding onto her temper. Sakura always gave off a dangerous aura but when she was mad it was like walking death. "I have dealt with rude and condescending politicians, simpering nobles and snotty royalty and never once did I lose my cool. But that is not what you remember is it? You remember me throwing a prince in the lake for trying to rape me, for knocking a noble unconscious after he tried to feel me up and now for ruining a noble's pride by beating him up after he stuck his hand up my dress! I will not tolerate it. I will protect myself from _everybody_! Royalty included! And if I must put up with that to become head of this Clan I don't want it. Give it to Mei if you want. She'll be good at it." Sakura was now standing up and looming over Mama. Her stance and features shouted out how angry she was but it was the anger in her now golden eyes that made people freeze in fear. With all that said and done Sakura stalked off out of the Library and out the front doors.

Mama let out a relieved sigh once Sakura was gone. She had forgotten how terrifying it was to be at the end of her anger. Tears began to well up in Mama's eyes as she thought about what had conspired between her and her youngest daughter. She knew that what Sakura said was true but she had just wanted her to fit in and not have to listen to the other courtiers say how ill-fitting a heir she was. Now she realized it was she that was scared of that happening not her daughter. Sakura made it very clear that she didn't give a rat's ass about what anybody thought of her.

'_tomorrow is her 19th birthday' _Mama thought with wide eyes. '_nineteen years since the creatures brought me their most precious gift...'_

_It was around midnight when a loud knock came at the door startling Mama -or Leana as she was called back then- out of her book and making her upset her cup of tea that had been perched precariously on her knee. Cautiously Leana went to the door and peered out the peep hole in the center. She blinked and looked out again. Nothing. Did she imagine the knock? She was sure she heard it. Even more carefully she opened the door a crack while sliding her dagger out of it's sheath. Still nothing. Opening the door all the way she stepped outside peering into the darkness. Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing to slits. She could sense them right on the edge of her senses._

_"Who ever you are show yourself or face my wrath." She threatened. She knew some magic and was not afraid to use it._

_Just then she felt a cool breeze blow her cloak slightly and then the door of her house slammed shut, with her on the outside! Whirling around she was able to catch the door closing fully and heard the lock slip into place. She glared at it as if the door itself was at fault._

_"Here I am Leana. I wouldn't dare risk your wrath for anything." A deep masculine voice mocked from the street entrance. Yet again Leana whirled to face the voice and found herself staring at a rather old if still handsome man in rich dark robes of royal-blue. _

_"Who are you?" Leana demanded glaring at the stranger who had spoiled her evening. "What do you want?" She acted more bravely then she thought was possible with all the fear roiling around in her gut. The man had a power about him that spoke loudly of how dangerous he could be._

_His mocking air and smile seemed to vanish at the question and suddenly he was as serious as stone and just as hard. "I am here to offer you our most precious treasure for you to guard and look after until she is needed again."_

_Leana's expression went from being guarded and suspicious to confused and a little wary. "She?"_

_The man smiled once again though this time it was hinted with sadness and he nodded. "Yes. She..."_

Leana smiled back at the memory thinking about how Clow and his accomplice Nakuru had explained to her about how Sakura had come to be. Leana knew she was not any ordinary girl but she had hoped that if she acted like one, Clow and Nakuru would not want to take her back again. She knew now that that was a fools hope. Sakura was who she was and what she was. And it was time Sakura knew as well. Soon she would be needed again by Clow and Leana would prepare her as much as possible. '_She may not be my blood nor my husbands but she _**is**_ my daughter.'_ With that thought Leana got up from the couch Sakura had just recently vacated and started to search for her hurt and lonely daughter.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Secretes Revealed.**_

Sakura ran through the garden heading towards the forest. Not stopping she plunged into the thick trees, which only looked like blurs through the tears bunched in her eyes. She had only one thing in mind and that was to get to a place where she was alone. Where she was safe.

Suddenly the trees parted up ahead and Sakura slowed as she came to stand in the middle of a medium sized field, the almost full moon shining up ahead casting its light onto the grass making bits and pieces of it turn a silvery blue. Surrounded by trees it looked like a painting. In the very center of the field there was a single weeping willow, its wispy branches blowing slightly with the breeze, to reveal a giant rock, smooth on the top making it into a rudiment kind of chair. Which is exactly what Sakura used it for. Walking towards it she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was. A sudden thought came to her. _Ironic that the place in which I will wallow in sadness is underneath a tree that never stops crying. _IT made it seem even more perfect.

But this wasn't the first time Sakura had come here. Though she probably didn't remember it, Sakura had come here to play as a small child. When Mama asked why she would say in her cute childish voice "Me safe here Mama." She'd giggle and point towards the sun/moon. "They protect me." And then off she'd run trying to catch a butterfly or to roll in the flowers. Mama of course got confused by this and worried. The creatures wouldn't come for her yet would they? So she stopped bringing Sakura to that grove refusing to let her near it. Even though it hurt her child and caused her to loose her innocent air she refused all Sakura's pleas to let her back into it.

Now yet again Sakura sat under the mourning tree's limbs, crying softly into her arms, her knees drawn up tight to her chest. For the first time in years Sakura allowed her self to cry freely. She didn't feel the need to put up a brave front here. Here was safe.

For the longest time she sat there crying. The torrent never stopping or slowing down. When she was done, when there was not a drop of moisture left in her eyes to shed, Sakura lifted her head to rest her chin on her hands. Thinking to see the field in moonlight with maybe a few fire-flies lying about Sakura's eyes grew wide when instead of seeing an empty field she saw a figure standing at the edges of the pond at the other end. Stumbling back Sakura fell off the rock and tumbled down behind it into the cover of the willow branches. Peering up over the top of her abandoned seat Sakura looked to where the man -she was sure it was a man even though the person's form was wrapped in shadow- had been only to find emptiness.

Sakura blinked. She had seen someone right? He really was there. He was wearing funny clothes like out of an ancient history book. Getting up silently and slowly, she checked the field for any sign of the man but without any luck. The man had disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Warily she sat back on the rock, now and again looking about as if she expected the man to reappear. Sakura sighed and gave up. She suspected the man would not show himself again until he wanted to. _And what will happen will he decides he wants to?_ Sakura shivered more from the thought than from the cool breeze that had begun blowing again. She decided that even if he did appear again she wouldn't be found cowering behind a boulder. It wasn't her way.

Standing up she surveyed the field and the trees surrounding it. She went back in time to recall what she felt when she saw the tall man. Thinking back on it she found surprise - which was understandable- wariness, but to her great surprise she didn't feel unsafe or the need to protect herself. It's almost like she knew the tall man but she couldn't remember ever meeting anyone like him. But his aura...so powerful yet not to the point of suffocating. She _had_felt it before. A long time ago...she just couldn't remember when. Again she went over her feelings at meeting the Stranger. She had learned long ago to always trust her feelings. They were always right and could not be fooled. She had almost felt...safe...with the man. Like how she felt in this field. Comforted.

Shaking her head Sakura started walking back towards the direction of her house. 'Crying has made my senses all fuzzy or something. It's ridiculous to stand out here in the open with my mind distracted.' Angry with herself she stomped harder on the ground then she meant to and walked faster towards her house.

When she was in the cover of the trees Sakura looked back towards the willow tree and saw two figures standing at the base staring after her. One she recognized as the man she saw before but the other one looked more feminine. Both were dressed in the same kind of rich dark robes of medieval times. Shivering Sakura turned around and headed deeper into the forest away from them and towards her home. As she walked through the forest a thought came to her stopping her dead in her tracks. 'Home.' That feeling...that was it. The field felt like a home should have felt. Strange that her house had never felt like that. It had never felt like she...fitted...in. Shaking her thoughts away yet again she resumed her journey towards the house so lost in thought that she didn't even feel the two auras watching her leave. Nor did she feel when they suddenly winked out.

'She saw you' Nakuru reprimanded her brother in his mind.

'Yes' he agreed. 'She did.' Turning around he sat down on the stone boulder that was suddenly there. They were back to the now deserted field.

"Why did you leave!" exclaimed Nakuru aloud now that Sakura was too far away to hear them. After she had turned away both of them had transported to a deeper part of the woods so they could watch her from afar.

"Soon she would have noticed us. If she hadn't been so distracted by her thoughts she would have noticed us the very second we used our magic." Clow stated calmly, unable to keep the hint of pride from showing in his voice.

Nakuru stared at him. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head in a negative "But that's impossible! No one has been able to sense us in over four centuries! There's no way her power could have grown so much already."

"It's possible Nakuru. The only reason you find it hard to believe is the fact that Earth was the planet that got her to this strength. You always keep underestimating the power of Earth. Stop being so prejudiced against younger planets. You're not even supposed to have these kind of emotions." Clow lectured in a near growl. Sometimes his younger sister could be so immature and human like.

"sigh Sorry Brother." Said Nakuru as she bowed her head in shame. Nodding approvingly Clow stood and linked arms with her. Bringing up her head Nakuru looked at her older brother questioningly. "It's time we paid a visit to Leane again don't you think?" With that, they disappeared.

The stars twinkled over-head, reflecting off the pond in the field, giving it a shimmering effect. Softly the wind blew making the willow branches sway, almost as if it was crying. Softly,so soft you had to strain to hear it a voice whispered "It Begins..." The willow swayed in answer.


	4. Chapter 3

Leane stared out the window worriedly, every now and then looking at her watch. Sakura had been out there now for three hours, and it had already been late when she left. What if something happened to her? Someone tried to hurt her? Lane knew her fears were unfounded for, out of all her daughters, Sakura was the least likely to get kidnapped. Still these average fears were better then the deeper, more chilling fear that lay inside her. As hard as she tried to suppress it the thought came floating passed her minds eye. What if the creatures had finally come for her? No! She was only eighteen! It wasn't enough time for her. But Leane had a sinking feeling it was all she was going to get. She closed her eyes and blocked her mind of such negative thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to fret over something before any sign pointed towards that end. Yet her feelings were hardly wrong…. And she was feeling as if, for the first time, Sakura was past her protection. Sakura was no longer her little girl.  
Leane opened her eyes with a start when she heard a knocking against the library door. No one else was home but her, and Sakura would never knock before coming into her house. Slowly Leane got up from her perch near the window and walked towards the door. Behind it, she could feel a powerful aura emanating, yet she sensed no danger from it. Leane was very curious as she brushed against the aura and felt a shock of familiarity. She knew this person…yet she couldn't put a name or face to it. Cautiously Leane opened the door, all her senses and reflexes on high alert. Yet still all her preparation did nothing to still the shock of the person standing before her.  
"Hello, Leane." Clow smiled kindly, noting the look of sadness that entered her eyes at his arrival. "It's been a long time"  
"Not long enough." growled Leane, overcoming her shock. "She is too young"  
"Come now Leane," chided Clow gently. "You knew this would come. You have feared it since the day you accepted her into your family. You even thought of making her the Clan Leader! Even though you knew she has another destiny to fulfill. This is not her world anymore"  
"Who are you to decide such a thing!" shouted Leane, exploding all her frustrations at once. "Why should she have to leave everything that she has known because of you? It is not fair"  
"Stop being such a child," scolded another voice, though with no gentle tone. "You should be thankful you had her as long as you did." The owner of the voice stepped from behind Clow and walked into the Library near Leane. "If our world had not been in a war, Sakura never would have had to leave it and her parents would still be alive. You may have treated her like one, but she is not your blood child." Nakuru spoke softly, yet her words resounded like a slap in the face. Her cold tone bit into Leane, shattering all her thoughts of this being a dream. "Sakura's place is no longer here. It is time for her to assume her rightful place and fulfill her destiny. You have no power to try and deny her this birth right"  
"And you have no right to shove this on her against her will! She should not have to if she doesn't want to"  
Nakuru opened her mouth but Clow cut in, tired of their useless squabbling. "IF Sakura does not wish to come with us to her birth place and all the responsibility that comes with it, she will remain here." Nakuru opened her mouth to object while Leane smiled smugly. "But before she makes her decision she will know the extent of both sides. The good," he paused and stared hard at both women. "And the bad"  
Neither Leane nor Nakuru spoke after this and Clow nodded his head satisfactorily before making himself comfy in a big red cushy chair. "Now," he said as he magicked, a cup of tea, "Let's all calm down and get comfortable as we wait for Sakura to arrive. I have a feeling we will need our strength for such a discussion." Clow's smile was a secretive one, one that reassured neither Nakuru nor Leane. Yet both grudgingly sat down on the sofa, leaving the last chair free for Sakura.  
This is it, Leane thought dazedly. The day I have been dreading. Although they are giving her a choice, I know what way she'll choose. Sakura always does her duty. Still even with that though her mind reared in rejection. That doesn't mean I won't try to dissuade her though. Then she settled down and started to think of how to get her daughter to stay with her.

Sakura was now officially confused. For the longest time she had walked through these woods, and yet still there was no sign of her house. She knew there was no possible way she could have run that deep in such a short period of time. It was like the trees didn't want to let her leave. Not only that but her memory, something that never failed, didn't remember ever passing through here. She couldn't remember one distinguishable landmark that would point her in the right direction. This added unto the fact that she had the feeling of someone watching her as well, was really pushing Sakura's limits. Sakura was so frustrated that she didn't even notice when the unseen eyes disappeared. She was so focused on finding her way out; she hadn't even noticed the magical force being emitted from a near-by tree.  
"This is ridiculous," she grumbled under her breath, nearly tripping over a root. "All my life I have practiced to hone my senses into remembering everything, no matter what my emotional state is. And now, when I need them, they all disappear! "How typical…Ouch!" Sakura fell face first into a bush. "Ow…." she whined, sitting up on the now flattened shrubbery. Today just wasn't Sakura's day. First the royal pervert, then her superficial Mom, now the stupid trees! Was everyone against her? All her current thoughts and complaints vanished, as her magical senses screamed to life. A spell had just been lifted off her, but when was it put on? Now that she really focused, she could still feel the eddies around her, though they were quickly dissipating. Sakura frowned. No one had been able to put a spell on her before. Ever. Her mom tried to do it once, just to make her stay in the chair; instead she had caught it and flipped it back at her. Unintentionally of course, for she was too young to understand what she as doing. IT was instinct although she never heard of any other kid who had it. Quickly she scanned around the forest, looking for both physical and magical tracks. Whoever they were who cast that had to be pretty powerful and physically close to her. Otherwise she would have sensed it. After a few more minutes she gave up. She couldn't locate a single discernable track anywhere. These guys were good.  
With that thought Sakura stood up and started to move again, except now with all her senses on full alert. No longer did she try to find her way back, she just felt for it, which, for some odd reason, wasn't that hard to do. 'Something's going on' she thought eyes narrowing in concentration 'and I'm gonna find out what it is.' She continued to stalk off into the forest, knowing it was the way back to her house, and the answers, yet not knowing ho she knew. She didn't think about it. Tonight had a prophetic feeling about it. Fate was working tonight, so Sakura decided it was better to go with the flow then try to avoid her destined fate.

Silence coated the library with a tension that none of Leane's or Nakuru's threats could match. The tension and extreme thought were pronounced loudly by the ticking of the great grandfather clock. 'How muh longer must we wait?' Nakuru whined to herself. 'geez, being nice gets people no where'  
'Stop being so whiny.' came Clow's admonishing tone inside her head. Because of who and what they are, there is only a slight mental barrier between them, making it extremely easy to 'mind-talk' with each other. 'Leane and Sakura both have a right for the decision to be made. Remember, we are HER guardians and servants. Not the other way around'  
'Yeah, yeah.' replied Nakuru with an air of indifference. Suddenly her face took on a more serious look. 'Do you think she'll be anything like she was before?' she sounded anxious, as if she didn't dare wish to hope.  
'Some.' replied Clow carefully choosing his words. 'Her soul is the same, so her basic moral values will not alter. But the way she acts and thinks is probably different. Those things are altered by those around you. Now that she has grown up here I think she may have a slightly different personality.' Clow suddenly chuckled, aloud and mentally, 'Just look at her partner'  
Nakuru snorted 'Stupid arrogant little gaki.' Her eyes grew wide with a though, 'oh no! what if she's just as annoying and stupid! The worlds will be doomed then'  
'Stop exaggerating Nakuru.' chuckled Clow again. 'He is not that bad. Besides, you didn't like him the last time either'  
'Yeah but now he is even more arrogant, not to mention cold-hearted. I never did understand how the Mistress'  
'Shh….she's coming. Plus Leane is giving us funny looks. We'll talk about this later'  
'Alright, alright, no need to be mean about it'  
Clow just shook his head before turning to face Leane "Sakura has finally made itout of the woods. She'll be with us shortly. I think she already knows something is going on tonight." Clow had a proud smile on his face. "She always was good at sensing the atmosphere around her"  
Nakuru just smiled teasingly at her brother's fond memories. Although she acted a lot more aloof and indifferent about their Mistress, both knew she was just as loyal and proud as her brother. Since the time Sakura (or her first self) made her, Nakuru had always had a special bond with her. While Clow was very wise and kind, he wasn't very fun. Nakuru and her Mistress were always the best buddies when it came to just having fun. The pranks they used to pull on the old royal families were always hilarious and expertly excueted. Nakuru had to hold back the laughter and tears and these memories. That had been in a happier time, before the Mistress had had to go to battle and send her and Clow on their own secret journey.  
Pulling herself out of her thoughts Nakuru straightened up. She had to focus on the present now. She is about to meet her re-incarnation of her Mistress after all and she had high hopes for this one. Maybe Sakura will be the one to break the cycle…  
The sound of a door opening and shutting was heard, then soft footfalls as someone padded across the carpeted floor. All the occupants of the room froze, unconsciously holding their breath. This was it.  
Slowly the door opened to reveal…

Lol yes! Another chapter completed! Sorry that they are so short, but I really don't have enough time to write long ones. Im doing thise in my spare time, so plz hang in there with me. I know I promised a new chapter every week, but I didn't really count on getting a full time job so soon. But at least im not all that far off the mark. Ill try to rotate my stories so that every week I get a new chapter out, but that probably means this story will get a new chapter every 2 weeks. Ill try to work faster but no promises. Lol hope you enjoyed the chapter! And remember to review! 


End file.
